


Sunny Days That I Thought Would Never End

by CircusBones



Series: Kid's Movies [9]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (2012), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Angst, F/M, Kidfic, Male-Female Friendship, Romance, meta as fuck
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-07
Updated: 2013-05-07
Packaged: 2017-12-10 15:45:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 976
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/787728
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CircusBones/pseuds/CircusBones
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Darcy has two very important anniversaries, and they're very close together.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sunny Days That I Thought Would Never End

**Author's Note:**

> Blame Birdy and her excellent cover of Fire and Rain.

.

.

.

.

.

 

The early springtime will forever be bittersweet for Darcy Lewis.

She's been married to Steve Rogers for nearly five years now. Every time their wedding anniversary has come closer and closer on the calender, she is reminded that a sadder, harder anniversary precedes it. For this very reason, Steve has more than once suggested that they wait and celebrate in the summer, on the anniversary of the raucous, ridiculous Jewish/Catholic ceremony they'd had in June of the same year, with her family in California. Darcy always considers it, but then she always shoots it down.

In the end her anniversary has always been a balm to this day, waiting until the summertime would be torture. And besides, she gets the feeling that this year, things will be very different, and she's right.

For years, she has gone alone on the long, chilly walk to the cemetery outside of the city. She meets a friend there in front of a certain headstone, and they sit, and talk, and holds hands and share memories, and usually more than a few tears. 

This year however, she has brought company. In their heavy-duty double-stroller Jane and Lucy are only a few months old, bundled up against the cold and with big blue eyes open wide to the early-spring day. Darcy pushes them through the rows of plots slowly, respectfully as she can manage, and chatting with them all the while. About what this day was like, five years ago. About the unnatural storm that engulfed their home then, and about the brave woman who died defending the Earth.

Thor is already sitting cross-legged in front of Jane Foster's headstone. He's dressed in Midgardian clothes and yet Mjolnir is across his knees, a roll of parchment looking incongruous in his meaty hand. Darcy grins, watching for a few moments as he reads aloud, a list of advances Tony's made to Jane's wormhole generator, scribbled on his native wares. His brow is creased under his blonde fall of hair, sounding out all the science mumbo-jumbo carefully, and Darcy couldn't love the lug more in that moment.

Without a word she rolls the girls over to the plot, giving Thor a smile, which he returns broadly and brightly, despite the pain in his eyes. Darcy undoes the twins' belts, handing Jane The 2nd off to Thor, and taking Lucy into her own arms. “My ladies,” Thor speaks before Darcy does, kissing the top of Little Jane's curly head and gesturing grandly to the stone, “Behold your aunt, the Lady Jane Foster, among the greatest and most brilliant heroes this realm has ever known!” 

Lucy flails, Jane gurgles, and Darcy leans sideways a little, nudging Thor's shoulder with her head. It's very hard for either of them to feel as sad as they have in the past, now. These new little people, they cannot comprehend, and yet they encompass so much of the moment. Thor holds Little Jane close to the headstone, and grins wide as she rubs her baby-hands over the roughness of Jane's name. Lucy is distracted by the sunshine through naked branches, blinking up at the sky.

With little gurgles and babbling little voices as their background, Darcy and Thor can only find themselves sharing happy memories, smiling more than they ever have on this day. Thor even relishes the insistent tugs on his beard and hair by tiny fingers, holding the baby close to his chest on his arm, murmuring her name reverently.

It's by far the best version of this day.

.

.

.

.

There's hardly a balm needed then, when her wedding anniversary rolls around only a few weeks later. Steve, in a suit to make a leading man jealous, is looking at her with a wry expression, as she fills their wine glasses and sits across from him over dinner (ordered in). The girls are off being babysat somewhere in the tower, and Darcy's in a blue lace dress she hasn't worn since her most insecure points of their surrogate's pregnancy, and she's wearing it with gusto now. 

“You've been happier, the past few days,” He notes, once the candles are lit and his wife is sliding into his lap, wrapping her arms around his neck. Darcy smiles, sighs, leaves a dark red, matte mark on the side of his neck. 

“Yeah, I have,” She admits against his skin, reaching up, sliding a hand through that great, thick hair of his, tilting her head, “...She's in everything, you know?” Steve has a rare moment of on-the-ball comedy then, glancing around suspiciously, and Darcy laughs, smacking the back of his head, “Jerk. No, I mean...” She squints, “I think the girls could even see her, if that makes sense. Just...” She shrugs, “They were so happy, being there...as much as five-month-old lumps of people can be, anyway.” She laughs, as Steve smacks her butt.

“No, I know what you mean...” He trails off, looking at her with eyes fading into sincerity, tracing her jawline with a finger, “I reached that point too...old friends, it felt as if they were looking out at me from new eyes, all around,” Steve smiles. This kind of talk isn't always the easiest for him, but he's gotten far better with it over the years, “Telling me to lighten up. Telling me to have fun. Showing me what I've gained...”

“Yeah,” Darcy nods, pressing her lips together, smiling, “Yeah I think, I think both Thor and I felt that. And there's always that thing of...life goes on, yeah? Whether in or out of our hands, it keeps going, and it's...”

“...It's long, and too full of good things to linger on the bad,” Steve completes her thought, pulling her in for a kiss.

Yes, yes that is it entirely. And if her fella, of all people, already knew that...

...Jane would approve.

.

.

.

.

.


End file.
